


让我放你走

by Shadowzfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fix-It of Sorts, POV Regulus Black, POV Sirius Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 1979年的一个夏夜，雷古勒斯和西里斯见了面。雷古勒斯把他的研究成果分享给西里斯，而西里斯逐渐意识到他的兄弟准备去做什么。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	让我放你走

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pale_morning_sings_of_forgotten_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_morning_sings_of_forgotten_things/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Me Let You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649452) by [pale_morning_sings_of_forgotten_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_morning_sings_of_forgotten_things/pseuds/pale_morning_sings_of_forgotten_things). 



> （原作者的话）
> 
> 已经有很多和这篇文相类似的故事，因此不论怎样这（大体的情节）并不是原创的。而且我知道西里斯和雷古勒斯在一列火车上而不是别的什么地方见面有点不合逻辑，文章里也很可能还存在其他情节漏洞。但是我今天的早些时候刚刚看了一个Tom Sturridge 作雷古勒斯·布莱克的剪辑视频(尽管我真的、真的喜欢把Timothée Chalamet当作雷古勒斯·布莱克)，其中有些片段是从他的电影剪下来的，正好是他在火车上的镜头，然后我就得到灵感啦哈哈。
> 
> 嗯，是这样，它并不是完全原创的，不过我希望它不是太过蹩脚。我就是单纯的热爱雷古勒斯和西里斯之间焦虑痛苦的感情。而且我知道，虽然不是所有的故事都是悲伤的结局，但西里斯从未得知雷古勒斯做了什么、他们也从来没有弥补过彼此之间的间隙，这一点太让我愤懑不平了。所以我决定要自己动手写点什么。
> 
> 我是半夜抵抗着睡意码字的，也没有校对，所以留意有没有什么拼写或者语法错误。英语也不是我的母语，所以这也能算作一个借口。我们来看看如何吧，哈哈。

雷古勒斯独自坐在一节空的铁路货车上。不是霍格沃兹特快，而是一列麻瓜火车。它在夜间闲置。因为下半夜交通不再那么忙碌，不需要用到所有的火车。

列车上没有隔舱，只有一排排的座椅，套着科西嘉蓝的纤维布套。它弥漫着一股风尘味，而且蓝色粘混着一点灰。几年前的雷古勒斯不可能不去想它们有多脏。但是现在，雷古勒斯发现自己没法在意这件事。

突然，列车里的荧光闪烁了几下，一个年轻的男人闪现在他面前、魔杖指着他的胸膛。雷古勒斯甚至没有畏缩一下，相反，他仍旧定在他的蓝色座椅上、抬头检视性地看向西里斯。

他的黑发留的更长了，几乎要碰到肩膀。他的穿着可以轻易混进麻瓜：一件皮夹克、一条牛仔布做的裤子、一件带着牌子的T恤、还有那种靴子——如果雷古勒斯没记错，应该是叫Dr. Martens。

雷古勒斯一直都很擅长留意细节，所以他自己也能成功地穿扮成一个麻瓜、谨慎地穿越伦敦。他没有陷入大多数巫师尝试混进麻瓜最终穿得奇奇怪怪的困境。但西里斯完成得非常好，尽管他从来都没有雷古勒斯这么敏锐的观察力。他很可能自离开家后就沉溺于麻瓜物件吧，雷古勒斯想。特别是离开霍格沃兹后，当魔法和魔法的生活方式可以按你的意愿表现或是不表现出来时。

雷古勒斯可以想象西里斯每天都穿成这样，听着麻瓜音乐，喝着麻瓜的酒，一连好几个小时看着那个盒子一样的东西——电视机。

西里斯咬紧下颚，同时调整了紧握魔杖的方式。他抬起了一些，指向雷古勒斯的头而不是胸膛。他灰色的眼睛闪烁着愤怒和鄙视，但雷古勒斯想他还看到了一些别的东西，一些矛盾的情感。

雷古勒斯凝视着西里斯，而西里斯也盯着他，细致地审视他。西里斯已经三年没有见过他的兄弟了，自离开霍格沃兹之后。当时他十七岁，雷古勒斯十五。现在他二十岁，雷古勒斯也十八岁了，而这变化显而易见。

西里斯知道自己变了，大多在举手投足之间。他花了很大气力改变自己的穿着方式。有一部分的他知道自己潜意识里总是选那些最能激怒母亲沃尔布加的衣服，尽管他永远不会承认。他也让自己的头发留得更长——又一件他母亲憎恨的事情。他知道自己现在没有过去那么苍白了，不再被关在格里莫广场12号或是霍格沃兹与世隔绝。他也更健美了，因为他不用再花那么多时间坐着尝试学习或者集中精神上课。这些日子里他很渴望能有坐下来喝杯啤酒的机会，但是邓不利多不停给他安排凤凰社的外派任务。

雷古勒斯，却是真的长大了。西里斯已经意识到他的弟弟长高了许多，尽管他现在坐着而不是站着。他的肩膀显然也宽了许多，因为虽然西里斯不能很准确的说出它们之前有多宽，但雷古勒斯绝对没有像现在一样这么像一个完全长大的成人——即使是还很年轻的一个成人。他的脸也没有以前那么圆润了，更瘦削尖锐，而且和西里斯惊人地相像——这点让西里斯很沮丧。（西里斯一直都被称赞很英俊，即使他假装表现得毫不在意，有个事实却经常刺痛他。那就是他其实没有那么特别，因为还有一个人和他长得几乎一样。）

他同时也意识到雷古勒斯穿着麻瓜衣服。尽管它们并不能像西里斯的那般天衣无缝，但是这些东西是他曾认为他的弟弟死也不会穿的。

雷古勒斯的眼睛里还有些特别的东西。西里斯对解读弟弟的表情一直都有些困扰——他的情感幅度有时真的只有一块砖头那么大，但是这个眼神，西里斯一丝一毫都无法看懂。他完全不知道它意味着什么，但他知道这是 _不同_ 的。

“我来这不是来伤害你的。”这是他弟弟说的第一句话，而西里斯，仅仅露面了两分钟，已经感觉到恼怒的火花在他胸膛迸溅。

雷古勒斯像是对待一个小孩一样对他说话，而西里斯才是他们中更年长的那个、有主见敢真正反抗父母的那个、加入了凤凰社的那个——而不是加入食死徒，仅仅因为那更简单。他才是那个没有被说服拐骗进如此可怕、令人厌恶的队伍而是跟从自己道德指向的人。因此西里斯觉得雷古勒斯的行为有些不公平。

“站起来。”西里斯咬紧牙说，把头向面前、雷古勒斯座位旁边的过道偏了偏。因为他不能看透雷古勒斯胸膛，所以他不知道雷古勒斯的手在背后搞什么动作，又或是他的膝盖上放着什么。

他的魔杖丝毫没有动摇，仍旧指着他兄弟的头颅。他也不想相信他的兄弟会向他下毒咒，或者更糟，念死咒，但他是个食死徒而且他们有整整三年没说过话了，因此西里斯不可能作如此愚蠢的假设。

雷古勒斯举起双手做投降状，而虽然西里斯没有这么要求，这个动作还是稍微使他冷静了些——这让他暗中感激。然后雷古勒斯站起直至全身挺直，而尽管他很高，西里斯满意地发现他还是没有自己高。

***

在他站起来慢慢拖着脚步踱出座椅走向过道的过程中，雷古勒斯的眼睛时刻追随着西里斯的动向。他留意到西里斯看起来开始有点……满意？

“你在笑什么？”雷古勒斯问，尽管他的兄弟并没有真的笑起来，但他的脸似乎柔化了。

虽然雷古勒斯一提及，它马上就消失了。

“我没有——”西里斯反驳道，语气很恼怒。“没什么。”

雷古勒斯轻轻嘲弄了一声，然后走到西里斯面前，双手仍然举在半空。

“你可以拿走我的魔杖，如果你想。如果你不相信我说我不会用它。”雷古勒斯陈述道，眼睛向下瞥向自己装着魔杖的夹克内袋，让西里斯看见它，因为他不能用手去指。

“原谅我不相信你，”西里斯尖刻地回应道，一边缓慢地向他移了一步，然后再一步，直到他靠的足够近可以伸出手攫取魔杖。“但这你不能怪我。”

然后他再次向后退。不过雷古勒斯留意到他没有退回到原本的地方，而是站的更近了一些。他短暂思考了一下这也许是西里斯一个潜意识的决定，或者不是。

“所以，要说什么快点说。”西里斯逼迫道，声音冷酷。

他显然在努力维持一种冷淡的、抑制的举止。雷古勒斯知道他很愤怒，毫无疑问，而且他确信西里斯恨他，但他也能说西里斯在尽力抑制这些情感，几乎到了一种夸张的地步。

“我有一些重要的信息。”雷古勒斯开口，确保能得到他兄弟的注意力。

这也是因为他需要一点时间振作自己，因为一旦他把这件事讲出来就再也没有回头的余地了。当然，他已经演练过这个场景很多次——他永远都不会让西里斯知道，但是他还是有点担心那些准备好的措辞会堵在喉咙里。

“ _你_ 带着情报来找 _我_ ？你那些食死徒朋友怎么看这件事？”西里斯问，干哑的声音里带着相同程度的讽刺和困惑。

他对我的恶意甚至比在霍格沃兹时期更恶劣，雷古勒斯肯定了自己的想法。也许当你很久没有见一个人的时候，一切都会变得容易些。当你只通过二手信息得知那个人最近做了什么。当西里斯用这个世界所能给予的所有时间编造拼凑出雷古勒斯最糟糕的样子，说服自己年轻些的那个布莱克到底有多可怕而令人厌恶时，雷古勒斯没法以自己的出现使他的这种看法有所动摇。

“没什么，”雷古勒斯回复，设法让他的声音保持清晰、自然。他对此相当自豪。“他们什么想法都没有。”

西里斯只能皱眉，他的眉毛向中间牵了一点。

“他们不知道。”雷古勒斯澄清，就像他在那些年里曾经做过的那样，当西里斯比他更迟钝，或者当西里斯不能解读他的语调或者表情时。

***

西里斯的皱眉加深了，他不用看镜子都知道。 _他们不知道_ ？

难道这意味着雷古勒斯不再和那些食死徒联系了吗？假设如此，他怎么办到的？从来没有听说过谁成功地向伏地魔递送过辞呈。

一阵突然的担忧让他心口发紧，西里斯对自己感到恼怒。好几年了，他知道雷古勒斯是个食死徒已经两年了。这两年里他已经能平静接受这个事实而且认定雷古勒斯已经被判死刑。因为没有人能够活着离开伏地魔的党羽。没有人。他知道这一刻终将到来。而现在他在这，为自己的弟弟感到担忧，他的弟弟选择了跟随父母道路而不是跟随自己，在那之后跟随了一个杀人狂。

因为雷古勒斯要不就正在被其他的食死徒追捕，要不然就是其他的食死徒还不知道他的叛离，雷古勒斯在玩一个相当致命的游戏。

“不知为何，我觉得这难以置信。”西里斯停下思虑开口说，因为相信雷古勒斯在说谎是一个比其他情况更轻松的选项。

雷古勒斯耸耸肩就接受了西里斯的冒犯和污蔑——这比西里斯所乐意看到的轻松得多。 _有什么东西相当不对劲_ ，他的脑子里冒出这个念头，但他暂时把它推到脑后。

“现在你愿意听听我要说什么吗？”雷古勒斯问道，他的声音冷静但眼神严肃。

西里斯最终还是慢慢放下了他的魔杖。“我想我会的。”他低声说，雷古勒斯也同时放下了举着的手。

“可算等到了。”雷古勒斯浮夸地回应到，西里斯忍不住翻了个白眼。

***

“你知道什么是魂器吗？”雷古勒斯问。这是西里斯史料未及的。

他呆在那里好一会然后摇头承认失败。“我听过这个词，但是我想我不知道它的意思。”

雷古勒斯点了下头，很高兴西里斯还算诚实。“它是非常黑暗的魔法：分裂自己的灵魂，把灵魂碎片藏在一个自己选择的物件中，企图以这种方式来实现不朽。这样即使身体消亡了，你仍然没有完全死亡，因为你的灵魂仍然活着。”

西里斯脸上的厌恶生动地展现了他明白这事时的样子以及现在他内心的情感。

“伏地魔制造了一个魂器。”西里斯接上话。雷古勒斯竭尽全力不因为提到了那个可怕的名字而战栗，但他敢说西里斯留意到了。

雷古勒斯缓慢点头。“他是永生的。我们杀死他之前需要破坏他的魂器。”

“你想他死？”西里斯不动声色道。

“对。”雷古勒斯唐突地回应。

“为什么？什么改变了你的想法？”西里斯问道，瞪大了眼睛。

雷古勒斯感到心里出现了一抹转瞬即逝的希望，也许，只是也许，西里斯可以用一种不同的眼光看待他，就一点点。那样也许他就会变得稍微没那么冷漠——雷古勒斯对这件事的渴望远远比他自己承认的要多。

“很多事情。”雷古勒斯模糊地回应道。“我觉得自己从来没有这么确定过。”

“你可是看着他的粉丝海报长大的。”西里斯眯着眼睛提醒道。

回想起这些事，雷古勒斯觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他那时太天真太幼稚了。他压根不知道过几年他会亲眼目睹些什么恐怖的东西。

“你说得对。”雷古勒斯承认。“但当我长大，我不再那么肯定了。我的意思是当我还是个孩子时，我确实喜欢他。但是那大部分是因为母亲和父亲喜欢他，你明白吧？”

西里斯点了头，但是什么都没有说。他不需要说，他们都知道这不是借口，因为西里斯就从来都不像雷古勒斯那样相信他们。

雷古勒斯叹了口气，显然西里斯并不满足于这个答案。“这个世界并不是那么简单无脑——有些人生来就带着低贱的血而有些则生来就带着高贵的。我现在足够成熟聪明，可以明白这一点了。”

“总算如此。”西里斯说。

雷古勒斯让视线落在自己的脚上。他正用靴子捅蹭着黏在地板上的一些糖纸。“事实上，你的一些朋友帮助我说服了自己。”他选择坦白，毕竟，他还有什么可失去的呢？

“谁？”

“那个红色头发的，莉莉？”雷古勒斯试着说。他其实挺确定那就是她的名字，但是他讨厌讲错，以防他真的记错了，他宁愿假装不知道。

西里斯点头。“她的父母是麻瓜。”

“很好，”雷古勒斯安静的说。“在霍格沃兹，她对我总是不错。嗯，她没有说很多，但是她也不像你和你那帮人那样捉弄我。”

他回想起其中一个具体的时刻，当他在读三年级而西里斯在读五年级时。有段时间西里斯和他的朋友总是想方设法让他难受，而莉莉介入了。也许是为了雷古勒斯，也许是为了不让西里斯的小群体找乐子。也许是为了遏制一场更大的争斗爆发，因为当时越来越多的斯莱特林都在朝这边走来。不管是出于哪个原因，假如雷古勒斯否认当时他在返回斯莱特林地下室途中没有质疑过麻瓜们是不是都像他从小被灌输的那样坏，那他就是在说谎。

“所以？莉莉对你挺好于是你就改变想法了？肯定还有更多原因。”西里斯回应道。他把自己的怀疑展现得一干二净。

“是的，当然还有更多原因。”雷古勒斯反驳道，有点不耐烦。为什么西里斯就一定要贬低他给出的理由呢？当他费尽心力真的找出一个的时候。“还有很多理由。他们折磨无辜者、杀戮，还有——”

“还有？”

“还有他让克利切去死。”

***

“克利切？”西里斯不敢相信地质疑道，他的声音拔高到不正常的程度。

他的弟弟不可能是认真的，为了一只该死的家养小精灵改变主意？西里斯心里质疑——还不小心说了出来。

“停下！”雷古勒斯愤怒地抗议。“你总是像对待垃圾一样对待他，他不应该被这样对待。”

“他是一只粗鲁的家养小精灵！你为了一只家养小精灵背叛伏地魔？”

雷古勒斯再一次因为那个名字畏缩了。西里斯想他必须改掉这个习惯，如果他想要显得稍微有点威慑力。

“对。”雷古勒斯发出愤然的嘶嘶声。

“为什么？”

“对你而言他只是一只粗鲁的家养小精灵，但对我来说他是我在家唯一的朋友！”雷古勒斯以一种足以令西里斯闭嘴的方式提高了音量。

雷古勒斯从来不会高声放话。西里斯突然感到悲伤，他似乎看到雷古勒斯和克利切躲在雷古勒斯房间的画面，那里曾经，一度是他和雷古勒斯。

愧疚像潮水一样冲刷了他。但他很快提醒自己是雷古勒斯不想离开家。西里斯尝试过的，但是雷古勒斯不想。他没有接受自己伸出的手，那他还能做什么？

_再试一次。_

_冷静下来，然后再试一次。_

“这太蠢了。”雷古勒斯说，这回小声多了。“这不是我来这的目的。也不是你的。”

“但是我愿意听。”西里斯说。他是真心的，而雷古勒斯看起来对他真挚的语气相当震惊。

再一次的，他感觉心脏被刺痛了一下。这整一场对话就是一个痛苦的提醒——他们之间的一切错得多么离谱。

“呃，很高兴听到你这么说，不过我——我们——没有时间讲这个。”雷古勒斯回应道，他的声音很坚决。

“你有别的地方要去？”西里斯问，现在他声音里的温和不见了。

“是，怎么？”雷古勒斯瞪着他。

西里斯立马再度起了疑心。他的脑子飞速运转，想象着雷古勒斯和伏地魔会面的景象会是怎样。

“再说一遍，不是去见任何食死徒。我已经离开他们了。只是他们还不知道而已。”雷古勒斯尝试打消他的疑虑，但这恰恰提醒了西里斯他正处于何等严峻的危机之中。

所以他现在正在担心而不是愤怒。他这是怎么了？

他对雷古勒斯如此轻易地激起自己的情感既惊讶又恼怒。他以为他已经放下他的弟弟了，但显然他没有。

雷古勒斯把手伸向自己身后，这让西里斯警铃大作——最近任务太多了，他的神经总是绷得很紧——但他提醒自己雷古勒斯的魔杖在他的后口袋里。所以他没有动，而是看着雷古勒斯拿出一本旧到磨损的、小小的笔记本。他把它递向西里斯，像是想要西里斯接过它一样。

西里斯只是盯着它。

“这是我找到的关于魂器的所有东西。”雷古勒斯说，把本子递得更远。

他甚至向前走了一步，这样他就能用本子轻推西里斯的手，急迫地想要西里斯拿着它。西里斯接了过去，他们几乎碰到彼此。西里斯意识到上一次他们在霍格沃兹走廊拥抱、握手、抓着另一个人的手臂——一定远远早于三年前。

“你是怎么发现这件事的？”他问道，把自己的思绪从压抑的想法中解脱出来。

“他一直不自知地提供着线索。呃，也许不是不自知地，但他喜欢自夸。我想他不觉得会有人真的发现这件事。”雷古勒斯解释道，眼睛仍然停留在那本笔记本上，它现在在西里斯略大一些的手掌里。

西里斯慢慢地把它放进自己皮夹克的口袋里。

“然后你就理清楚了，那一定是魂器？”西里斯疑问道，眉毛又牵扯到一起。

“是啊。”雷古勒斯耸肩。

“你真的很聪明绝顶，不是吗？”在他能阻止自己之前，西里斯脱口而出。

他之前告诉过雷古勒斯，当然——在某些时刻他甚至希望雷古勒斯能进拉文克劳而不是斯莱特林——不过最后一次已经是很多很多年前。而假如雷古勒斯是对的，那么他很可能已经找到了赢得战争的关键。

雷古勒斯没有回答。不过他看起来相当满足。西里斯不能自已地微微咧了下嘴。

“我没有把全部都带来，以防你不赴约。剩下的在格里莫广场。我很抱歉。”雷古勒斯继续讲到，把他的手插进裤子的口袋里。

西里斯首先惊讶于竟然还有更多的资料，然后他因为想到他童年时代的家而打寒颤。但是紧接着他的思绪转到了别的东西上——他从这些句子里所能得出的最重要的信息。

“你表现得很奇怪。”他陈述道，怀疑地盯着雷古勒斯。

他也许和他的“雷古勒斯雷达”断开了联系——如果曾经有过这种联系——但是他兄弟的行为方式令他太过担心，他已经不能继续否认这个想法了。

“有吗？”雷古勒斯用无辜的语气问。

“对！”西里斯大声说，甚至有些狂暴。“我们好几年没有讲过话然后突然间你想要谈谈。然后你一直不停给我递一些你看起来花了相当可观时间收集的东西，就像你希望我保管好他们或者……？ _继承他们_ ？就像你不会再用到他们一样。”

雷古勒斯没有回答，他回避了西里斯的视线。

“你准备做一些很愚蠢的事情。”西里斯说了出来。

雷古勒斯安静了一会，然后他终于看向他的眼睛。一些深邃的、黑暗的、让人难以忘怀的东西在雷古勒斯和他一模一样的灰色眼睛里。

“你说的很有可能是对的。”他最后还是回答道。

听到这，西里斯发现自己不顾一切地缩短了他们之间的距离，在不到一下心跳的时间里。他扼住雷古勒斯的肩膀，它现在更宽阔了但仍旧比他的更瘦削。他稍微低下头，继续注视着雷古勒斯的眼睛，减少他们之间的高度差。

“你想要干什么？告诉我！”他大声要求。他知道他看上去很可能有点抓狂但是他不可能再在乎什么保持冷静了。

“你为什么会在意？”雷古勒斯问道。西里斯能看出来它本来是想表达谴责和愤怒的，但是这只让他听起来很不确定而且比实际年幼很多。

“因为你是我的弟弟！”他面无表情严肃地说。

“我以为我不是，不再是了。”雷古勒斯谨慎地回答道。

他看起来有点困惑。西里斯觉得他的心脏在胸膛里悸动。

“如果你觉得我完全不再在意你了，雷古勒斯，你就是个傻瓜。我不是彻头彻尾铁石心肠的，”他激动地咆哮，紧紧地抓着雷古勒斯的肩膀。让什么多年没有过任何身体接触见鬼去吧。“而且我也是个傻瓜，居然认为自己恨你！”

雷古勒斯看起来被打动了。他吞咽着，喉结不停上下滚动。然后他把头垂下了一会，黑色的刘海挡住了他的眼睛藏起了他的脸。西里斯把它拨到一边，用手定住，以使自己能看清弟弟的脸。雷古勒斯向上透过深色的睫毛看向他。

“你要去干什么？”西里斯缓慢地说，几乎在低声怒吼。

_雷古勒斯表现得像是那些觉得自己不会再回来的人。_

“我知道一个魂器在哪，”雷古勒斯轻轻地、慎重地说，“而我要去拿到它。但是我觉得有不止一个魂器。这就是我来这的原因，告诉你这件事、把这个给你。”雷古勒斯向着西里斯夹克的口袋偏了偏头。

“它在哪？”西里斯追问道。雷古勒斯摇头。

“我不会告诉你的。”

“我要一起去。”西里斯断然道。就像他没有听到雷古勒斯刚刚说了啥一样。他选择忽略它。

“不！那很危险。”雷古勒斯反抗道，抬起手抓住西里斯的一支前臂。

西里斯瞠目结舌，瞪大眼睛盯着他。 _这显然就是问题所在，你这白痴。_

“是！很显然！”西里斯脱口而出。“你表现得像是你马上要去死一样！”他补充道，尽力忽视当他终于把一直在想的东西说出来时胃扭成一团的痛苦。

“克利切会和我一起的。”雷古勒斯尝试着回应，这可能在雷古勒斯的脑子里显得宽慰但在西里斯这可不。

“克利切！？”

“克利切知道它在哪。”他的弟弟解释。正是他眼睛里对那只生物保留的信任让西里斯确定他真的完全搞砸了。因为雷古勒斯对家养小精灵的信任比对他哥哥的要多。

“那就是伏地魔让克利切去送死的地方？”西里斯慢慢问道，各个碎片似乎拼接到一起了。

雷古勒斯点了点头，头一次，他没有因为伏地魔的名字而畏缩。他看起来太累了，西里斯艰难地吞咽了一下。

“雷古勒斯，这就是你今晚要做的事吗？”恐惧渗进了他的话语，因为他意识到，和自己见面，就是雷古勒斯度过自己计划中人生最后几小时的方式。

“是的。”太直白、太坦率了。西里斯打了个寒颤。

“雷古勒斯，求你，让我一起去！”西里斯完全崩溃了。一种完全消磨意志的绝望，一种对弟弟的担心和爱意让他彻底抛盔弃甲。而他曾以为他已经成功切断了与家族的联系。“求你！我不想你死。让我帮你，而你可以帮我们找到剩下那些。”

“凤凰社会杀了我的。”雷古勒斯低声说。这句话本来想要显得板上钉钉的，但是西里斯能看见他眼睛里闪烁着恐惧。

他能想象到食死徒之间到底流传着怎样的关于凤凰社的流言。也许是些恐怖而不真实的东西。折磨，诸如此类。一些可怕到足以让雷古勒斯想到和凤凰社见面就战栗的东西。

“我不会让他们那么做！”西里斯想都没有想就否决了，他感到有点迷茫。“你觉得我会让他们动你？”

“你并没有支配整个凤凰社的话语权，不是吗？”雷古勒斯指出，他的话语里渗透着一股悲伤，没有西里斯语调里那么多的能量和激情。但是他们都带着突兀的无望。

“不，但他们是我的朋友。”西里斯回答。他怀疑雷古勒斯是否有过足够信任的朋友以致能明白这句话的分量。“而你很可能已经向我们提供了打败他最关键的信息！你背叛了史上最强大也最邪恶的巫师！他们当然不会杀死你。 _梅林_ ，雷古勒斯，你知道你他妈的有多勇敢吗？”

雷古勒斯摇头，他的眼睛突然显得那样悲伤以至于西里斯觉得他马上就要哭了。而如果雷古勒斯没哭，那西里斯也许会。

“我一生都是一个懦夫，直到现在。“

西里斯猛摇自己的头。“不——”

“就是如此。”雷古勒斯猛烈地打断他。“西里斯 _我需要做这件事_ 。这样做至少能弥补我——”

“求你，雷尔（Reggie）。”西里斯恳求道。他正在恳求。西里斯从来不恳求，他记不起上一次这么干是什么时候了。

雷古勒斯因为那个昵称而颤抖了一下。“不，我不能。我承诺我一定会尽力全身而退，但是这是黑暗的、相当黑暗的魔法，西里斯。你不可能从那里边活下来。”他尝试向西里斯解释。显然他真的希望西里斯能 _简单地理解_ 但是怎么会有人能 _简单地理解并且接受_ 他们的弟弟要牺牲自我的原因呢？

西里斯对自己摇头。他的喉咙卡住了。他不知道还能说什么。雷古勒斯捉住这个机会继续说下去。

“我已经向克利切下了命令——”

“雷尔（Reg）。”西里斯哽咽。他麻木了，不能完全理解正在发生什么。

“小天狼星（Siri）。”雷古勒斯回答他。听到雷古勒斯喊他的童年昵称，西里斯闭上了眼。“我已经给克利切下了命令要他毁掉那个挂坠盒。但是这会很困难。所以西里斯！”当西里斯想要开口打断他时他提高了音量，继续讲下去。“西里斯，答应我你会帮他？如果他自己不能做到的话我可以命令他去找你。”

“不，等等。”西里斯低吼。这一切都来得太快了，他希望他能把这一刻永远拖延下去，让雷古勒斯永远留在这列货车里，然后也许他们就能再次成为真正的兄弟——而不是仅仅刚开始破开他们之间存在了好些年的坚冰，雷古勒斯就要永远地离去了。

“西里斯！求你！”现在雷古勒斯才是那个绝望的人。

他的眼睛再次明亮起来，闪烁着传达着如此丰富的情感以至西里斯质疑自己之前怎么会觉得雷古勒斯很难解读。也许是因为他其实没有让雷古勒斯表露他真正的感情。也许西里斯自己也不常把真正的感情外露出来。

“好吧！好吧，我答应你。”西里斯不由自主地同意了，因为雷古勒斯渴望得不顾一切，而西里斯不喜欢看见雷古勒斯如此绝望。他慢慢让手臂从雷古勒斯的肩膀落下来，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，因为他马上就后悔了。

雷古勒斯肉眼可见地放松下来。西里斯也不喜欢这一点。“谢谢。”他说。

***

厚重的沉默阻隔在两人之间。西里斯意识到雷古勒斯准备做什么，而雷古勒斯只能看着他发现。这一点都不有趣。他没有打算让这一切变得这么情绪化。他也没有想过要给西里斯带来痛苦——痛苦的可能还不止西里斯，因为他意识到西里斯的痛苦也会给他带来痛苦。他不知道当时他为什么会觉得这次会面应该会进行得很顺利，但看起来西里斯也没有预料到它会变得这么有悲剧色彩。

雷古勒斯意识到这终于要真实地发生了。他不能再临阵退缩，不能在他来这里并且造成了这戏剧性的一幕之后。他对自己承诺过他会做到的。让他的存在有些价值。确保他身后留下的并非是一份劣迹斑斑的遗产，确保他还存在一些值得被记住的善行，而如果只有西里斯知道，那就这样吧。但是，至少有人 _知道_ 。

他们都看清了他们有多关心彼此。他们所需要的不过是一个安全的空间，远离所有干扰，不让其他人激化他们俩之间的张力。雷古勒斯觉得自己说不出话来。

但，这就是人生啊，对吧？你犯了些愚蠢的错误，你后悔了，但这就是人生的一部分。而且你总是得不到所有想要的东西。否则一切就太过轻松了。

雷古勒斯于是看向他的腕表。这次会面花的时间比他预想的要多得多。“我该走了。”

西里斯伸出手抓住他的手臂。“ _求你_ 。”

“你不可能使我改变主意。”雷古勒斯竭力让自己的声音保持平静。这很困难，当他看着自己彻底心碎得像一只悲伤幼犬的哥哥时。“西里斯，这就是战争。会有人死去。我知道你已经失去了朋友。我也许也要离开，但长远而言这算什么呢？如果这有可能帮助结束这该死的战争，那我一定要去做。”

西里斯久久地凝视着他。雷古勒斯的心脏在胸腔里跳个不停，他有点不确信西里斯会做什么。他有可能会朝我下咒，他的脑子冒出这个想法。雷古勒斯事实上已经做好西里斯会朝他施咒的心理准备了，在他们刚碰面的时候，出于愤怒和仇恨。但现在他更害怕西里斯会因为纯粹的绝望和让他留下来的渴望向他施咒。

但这时西里斯伸出手再一次抓住了他的肩膀，强硬地把他拉进怀抱，一个紧紧的拥抱。雷古勒斯把自己的脸埋在西里斯的肩头，而西里斯用下颏抵着雷古勒斯的后颈。

“我很抱歉雷尔（Reg）。我知道我搞砸了，我一直以来都冷漠无情、毫不体谅、对你很疏远，但是求你再等一天。我知道我能帮你的。加入凤凰社之后我学了很多东西，你知道吗？也许你还是比我聪明，这点我很确信，但我肯定能用某种方法帮你。”

西里斯继续自说自话，尝试说服他。“我们可以一起做这件事，而不必像现在这样。”

雷古勒斯感觉糟糕透了，因为他只是假装在认真听，实则趁着西里斯分心的机会把自己的魔杖快速从西里斯的后口袋中摸出来。

这个拥抱持续了很长时间。西里斯不想要放开，而尽管雷古勒斯知道自己该走了，他也不想西里斯放他走。停驻在这一刻，他几乎可以假想他们之间那些走偏得一塌糊涂的东西，从来没有发生过。

最终西里斯还是放开了他，退后了一些。他们有些尴尬地注视着彼此。两个布莱克家的男孩，同样都是从头到脚一身黑，与他们乌黑的头发相衬。从小在一个情感被视作脆弱象征的家庭长大，他们的内心深处都栖息着怒火。他们都曾尝试说服自己仇视对方，因为这样要更轻松，而且他们一直都为战争中对立的两方战斗，直到如今。而如今……如今，这就是结局了。

雷古勒斯很庆幸他决定要去见西里斯最后一面，也很庆幸西里斯赴约了。

而现在他要背叛西里斯，最后一次了，这就是他会做的事，对吧？

“我很抱歉。”他说。他举起魔杖幻影移形，视觉模糊前还有时间看清西里斯眼里闪烁的恐惧。

***

夏日夜深，西里斯独自站在一节空了的铁路货车中。一切都很安静，除了耳膜里激烈搏动的他自己的心跳。

终于意识到发生了什么，西里斯想要尖叫，但他快速地念了个追踪咒，然后跟随着他的弟弟幻影移形。

他出现在格里莫广场，那堵高高的、黑暗的前门外边那个相当死寂的小花园里。伦敦市区繁忙的交通声从不远处传来。

_西里斯躺在床上，肌肉因为母亲的毒咒剧烈抽痛。他的房门嘎吱一声开了一条缝，一道光线伸进房间，照在他的床上。西里斯没有动，而是紧紧的闭着眼睛。但这不是母亲、也不是父亲，他能从地板上传来的轻柔的脚步声辨别出来。然后突然，雷古勒斯爬上床，在自己身边躺下，用他的手臂紧紧环住西里斯，同时还一边抽噎着。西里斯胸口一阵疼痛，用力紧紧回抱住弟弟。_

没有雷古勒斯的踪迹。但正如他们方才得出的结论，雷古勒斯不蠢，他很可能已经幻影移形到别的地方去了。所以西里斯再次追踪他，而尽管这一次的踪迹不再那么明显，他还是拼命尝试，因为他必须这么做。

他幻影移形到了他们家那处豪华夏日度假别墅的草甸上。嗯，应该叫庄园——不管怎样他们可是最高尚最古老的布莱克家族。他面前坐落着一个挺熟悉的湖，湖面十分平静，落日的余晖倒映在表面。一只乌鸦正独自飞过天空，发出嘶哑的鸦鸣。

_夜晚，他们坐在湖边。雷古勒斯笑得太激动了，连苍白的脸都染上了玫瑰般的红，灰色的眼睛噙着泪。西里斯自豪地咧嘴大笑，他注视着自己的兄弟，一股温暖蔓延到了他的心口，因为他知道是自己让雷古勒斯笑到崩溃的——却不知道他再也不会看见他弟弟像这样笑了。_

想起这段回忆像是给他的腹部来了一拳。但他再次追寻雷古勒斯的魔法，他一边尝试一边向所有可能听见的神灵祈祷他能追上他的兄弟，因为他开始觉得眩晕而且雷尔留下的踪迹越来越淡了。

然后他到了霍格莫德村，勉力控制住不吐出来。

这里也很平和宁静，除了涌上西里斯心头的回忆。

_当他透过架子看现雷古勒斯的时候，西里斯正和詹姆、彼得和雷姆斯在一起。雷古勒斯片刻后就感觉到有人在看他，然后他们的视线交汇了，他们相互注视了好一会儿。然后雷古勒斯的视线转向了西里斯的朋友，仅仅一瞬间雷古勒斯就猛地转身，离开了店铺。西里斯不由自主地跟随他，但是当他离开店铺的时候，雷古勒斯已经消失在一群霍格沃兹的学生之中。这次碰面之后有块硌人的肿块一直卡在他胃里。西里斯怀疑自己是不是做的太过头了，雷古勒斯最近总是避开他。他自己可能也有这么干，但是雷古勒斯绝不是无辜的。_

他又一次幻影移形，想要离开这个空荡黑暗近乎阴森的村庄。

然后他到了某个他没有任何记忆的田野。这也许是个对雷古勒斯而言很重要的地方，因为其他的都是，但当雷古勒斯开始来这里的时候，西里斯很可能已经不再和他说话了。

他呕吐起来，一直吐到身体战栗，膝盖发软。这不仅仅是频繁转换空间带来的恶心。

他知道他弟弟今夜要去牺牲自己。而他刚刚失去了他弟弟的踪迹。

他控制不住自己了。于是一直尖叫直到喉咙变得刺痛。

愚蠢的、该死的战争。愚蠢的、该死的伏地魔。

傻瓜弟弟。

而西里斯也是一个傻瓜。

慢慢地，他站起身来——他是什么时候跪下的？——他的牛仔裤和马丁靴都挂满了泥。他幻影移形回家，回他的公寓。

雷姆斯在这里。自己看起来一定很疯狂，因为不到一秒钟雷姆斯就知道有什么东西不对劲。

“发生了什么？”雷姆斯温和地问。西里斯想要一把抱住他，但是他动不了。

“我去见了雷古勒斯。”他开口。当他看见雷姆斯脸上的恐惧和担忧时，他感到一股刺痛的内疚向自己袭来。他不应该把他弟弟说的那么坏。但是他是一个食死徒。曾经是。

“你还好吗？”雷姆斯担心道，走得近些。

“我没有受伤。”西里斯这么回应，因为如果他说自己很好那肯定是在说谎。如果他说雷古勒斯没有伤害他，这也是个谎言。因为西里斯确信他的心不再完整了。

他没有再说下去，而是把放在皮夹克口袋的笔记本拿出来。雷姆斯榛色的眼睛紧跟着他的动作。

“雷尔，他发现伏地魔制造了魂器，来分裂自己的灵魂。他是永生的。”西里斯用一种迟疑不定的声音解释，这一点都不太像他，因为他通常讲话都很大声。

“该死。”雷姆斯低嘶一口气，恐慌染上了他的面孔。

“而且他找到了一个。他想要今晚去拿到它，雷姆斯。而我想要和他一起去，他不让。然后他离开了，我试着跟踪他但是跟丢了。他不觉得他能活着出来而且他认为他需要弥补自己的过失而且他认为他的生命相较魂器而言不再重要然后我该死的失去了他！”西里斯不知道自己是否准备在怒火中爆发还是会开始抽噎，但他能感觉到自己全身都在颤抖。

“好吧，该死…… ”雷姆斯低声咒骂然后走到正悲惨地站在擦鞋垫上的西里斯身边。“好好好，没问题的，西里斯…… 我们会出去找他。我会叫詹姆、莉莉和虫尾巴赶紧过来然后我们会找到他的，好吗？”他把一只手放在西里斯肩膀上，另一只放在他脖子后边。西里斯感激这份安慰，甚至比自己乐意承认的要更多。

他点头，眼睛正刺痛着但他尝试眨眼让痛觉消失。

***

两周之后，克利切出现在了西里斯公寓。泪水挂满了他怪物一样的脸。西里斯知道这意味着什么，因为一部分的他已经知道了。

他仍旧飞快地冲出自己的客厅，从等着他的崭新的现实面前逃走。

雷姆斯和詹姆都在公寓里，当看见家养小精灵时，他们共同落入了令人窒息的沉默。他们同样明白这意味着什么，尽管他们本身从来没见过克利切。

当他回来的时候，已经是十五分钟以后了——在他尖叫、再次呕吐、盯视着墙好一会之后，泪水流淌下他的面颊——西里斯返回去见克利切，以恰当的仪态。

克利切一手拿着一个挂坠盒，另一只手拿着一张便条。西里斯明白那个挂坠盒就是魂器，而尽管这是一个艰难的选择，因为他同样害怕那张字条，他真的不想碰那该死的东西。所以西里斯拿起了那张字条。同时詹姆接过了挂坠盒并把它带去给雷姆斯。仍然没有人说话。西里斯打开那张折起的该死的牛皮纸，他感觉所有人的眼睛都在自己身上。

他的眼睛像是在燃烧，他必须每时每刻都眨眼才能透过泪水看清写的字。

_我很抱歉，西里斯。我必须要自己做这件事。_

_谢谢你肯听我说话。_   
_我很抱歉我是一个不好的弟弟。很抱歉我没有为你做更多的事。也许我可以弥补它，如果我们能在某种来世中重逢的话。假如有来世。_

_如果你看到这个，那么克利切一定已经把挂坠盒给你了。我知道把这份责任压在你身上很不公平，而且我应该考虑得更完善些——但是，求你，务必要毁掉它。我用我的生命换来了那该死的东西。_

_我真的希望这么做值得。不过，假如有一个人因为我免于死亡，那这就值得了，不是吗？_

_谢谢你帮我。谢谢你，西里斯，为所有的一切。_

_你的兄弟，雷古勒斯_

***

几个小时之后，西里斯站在窗前，看着楼下繁忙的街道和远处伦敦的轮廓。一只手放在了他肩头，他看向身后，看见了雷姆斯温暖的榛子色眼睛。

“我真的很抱歉，西里斯。”他温和地说。他的声音听起来也有些情绪激动。

西里斯把他灰色的眼睛重新看向玻璃外的景致。耸了耸肩。

“他是个食死徒。”

西里斯觉得自己感到如此空虚是愚蠢的。他知道自己不应该。雷古勒斯一直在为伏地魔办事。谁知道他有没有杀过人、折磨过人？确实，他肯定要这么做，他是个食死徒啊。

但同时他也为那个格里莫广场的，躲在他房间里的、灰色眼睛带着恐惧的小男孩感到悲痛。那个走向斯莱特林长桌时竭力显得勇敢自豪、不敢看向西里斯的男孩。那个只有西里斯才能让他笑得像个疯子的男孩。那个太温和软弱以致相信了他们父母的男孩。那个竭力满足所有几近不可能的期望希望每个人开心的男孩。

“他确实曾经是。”詹姆从后边发出声音，他走向西里斯并最终站在他旁边，声音也逐渐变得响亮，他的语调是庄重的，就像是准备要发表讲话一样。他的话语背后蕴藏着一种激情。“但他也很有可能为我们赢得了这该死的战争！我们知道他做过坏事，但是他做出的壮举所可能拯救的生命无疑能弥补他的过错。”

西里斯看向他现在拥有的最接近兄弟的人，不是很肯定詹姆这么说是否只是为了试着让自己感觉好些。在学校他们讨厌斯莱特林。毕业后他们仇恨食死徒。而雷古勒斯两者都是。

但是詹姆眼睛里的某种光芒让他相信詹姆想的确实和他说的一样。

詹姆伸出手用力的挤捏西里斯空闲的肩膀，然后轻拍了一下他的背。

“大脚板，你的弟弟是个英雄。”詹姆说，而不论这是否言过其实了（他们还不知道雷古勒斯是不是对的），他的声音里几乎有一种激动。像是他站在西里斯的位置上感到自豪，直到西里斯自己意识到为止。西里斯的确很感激他这么做。“斯莱特林的无名英雄。”

雷姆斯摩擦着他的背。西里斯不能自已地微笑了一下，但同时也泄出一声抽泣。他露齿大笑，泪水也同时挣脱了眼睛的禁锢如雨般大滴大滴地滑下脸颊。

“对，你说得对。”他平静的说道，詹姆点头。“我不敢相信他真的做到了。”

END


End file.
